Conrad
is a character in The Legend of Heroes IV: A Tear of Vermillion. He is the baron of Balloa who is respected due to his benevolence. Character and Appearance Conrad is a young man who is 32 years of age. He has brown hair with small bangs and brown eyes. He wears a red garment with a large blue cape. He also wears a headband underneath his bangs. He shows great benevolence towards the residents of Balloa. Conrad and his wife are on friendly terms with the townspeople. They frequently talk with each resident them despite the difference in social status. Conrad even entertains the kids by playing games with them. He is puts his own life in danger to keep them safe. He fights off monsters that attack the town and rescues anyone who is in danger. His kindness is not exclusive to Balloa, as he shows the same care for the residents of Guia. Story While crossing the Tia Bridge, Baron Conrad and Captain Thomas cross paths with Avin and Mile. Conrad had heard the news about the chaos on Guia and offers his assistance. When returning to Balloa, he finds Avin and Mile defending the town from monsters. As thanks, Conrad offers his hospitality to them and invites them into his house. He introduces Theresa to them, but is surprised when he finds out the girl he was taking care of was actually the long lost sister Avin had been looking for. As Avin, Mile, and Eimelle were about to leave for Valkd, someone reports that the Balloa Silver Mine has been invaded by monsters and that the miners are now trapped inside the Mine. Conrad was prepared to go alone, but Avin and Mile offer their assistance to fight off the monsters. They were able to clear the monsters, but find out that the monsters had been spawned by the Syamseal Gang. The entire attack on the mines was merely a distraction to kidnap Eimelle. Fatima successfully takes Eimelle away and head toward the Dusis region. Conrad now offers his help to Avin to get Eimelle back. With the assistance of both Baron Conrad and Captain Thomas, they were able to rescue Eimelle and take the Syamseal Gang into the Phildin prison. Before Avin, Mile, and Eimelle depart for Theta, Conrad gives them a document which allows them access to a monster cart. After several events, Conrad is fighting against the Octum's Apostles on Tia Bridge. He and two adventurers are overwhelmed by the amount of enemies, but Avin, Rutice, and Lucias assist him. They are able to defeat the apostles and go back into Balloa. He then hears what had happened to Mile and Eimelle and curses the day he was born as a baron. Rutice tells him that his job as a Baron is important and removing any influence the Octum Apostle's have on Balloa will help Avin on his new mission. He agrees, and sends his farewell as Avin continues his journey. Battle Conrad uses his axe to deal damage most of his enemies. He also has access to Spirit Magic. Spirit Magic Skills Deadly Allusions/Trivia *His reputation as a respectable Baron is well-known. An NPC from Phildin comments on how the Lord of Balloa is well respected. Category:Male Characters Category:Gagharv Trilogy Characters Category:A Tear of Vermillion Characters Category:Sub Party Members Category:Game Party Members Category:Swordsman Category:Spellcasters Category:Aristocrat Characters